


The Second Offense

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Fluff, M/M, Protective Crowley, they're probably eleven or twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is the school 'bad boy' and practically lives in detention. Sam's a student who doesn't get into any trouble. When Crowley sees Sam walking into the detention room after lunch, his curiosity demands to be sated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Offense

_Buzzing belongs to bees, not the classroom._

_Buzzing belongs to the classroom, not bees._

_Buzzing belongs to bees, not the classroom._

_Buzzing belongs to bees, not the classroom._

_Buzzing belongs to bees, not the classroom._

 

“Very funny, Crowley,” the teacher glared. “I gave you your chance to get out of detention this week.”

After replacing the chalk on the tray by the board, Crowley smiled with his hands clasped behind his back. Without losing his casually sarcastic grin, Crowley accepted the little white detention slip.

“You can have your cell phone back after school,” the teacher sighed. “Next time just leave it in your locker.”

“If I do that, sir,” Crowley answered, “how will I know when to interrupt class?”

Shaking his head, the teacher pointed to the door.

 

After lunch, Crowley sauntered toward the detention room. In the hallway, walking nervously toward the same door, he spotted a new face. A brown haired boy with bright hazel eyes and split lip shook slightly as he looked at the door numbers to make sure he was going into the proper room. Crowley stopped walking and noticed the white slip in his hand.

“So,” Crowley smiled when he walked up, “a new detention mate! We don’t usually get new faces. I’m Crowley.”

He held out his hand.

“Sam,” the boy answered. His hand was soft and unsure in Crowley’s grip. “I’ve never been to detention before.”

“What’d you do? Phone go off in Mister Ellison’s class?” Crowley joked.

Sam shook his head.

“Is this your first offense?”

Sam nodded.

“Want to go for two?”

Sam stepped back, eyes wide with shock. His grip on the white detention slip tightened.

“Come on,” Crowley grinned. “What’s the worst that can happen? They’ll give you another detention or something dumb like that. Now what’s the best that can happen? You’ll get some ice cream and a date with the school bad boy.”

“Who’s that?” Sam asked. Crowley almost answered before he noticed the slight smile on Sam’s lips.

 

Sam blushed a little bit when Crowley took his hand. They were walking down the sidewalk, away from the school building. The breeze was comforting, the rebellion was exhilarating, and the hand-holding was over-the-top for Sam. Crowley seemed oblivious to Sam’s embarrassment as he strutted onward toward the ice cream shop.

With Sam’s hand trapped in his, Crowley swung his arm forward and back dramatically. He laughed when Sam grunted, pulled forward by the force of the swinging.

“How are you so energetic?” Sam exclaimed.

“I nap in homeroom,” Crowley shrugged again. “What kind of ice cream do you want to get?”

Sam bit his lip. “I don’t have any money.”

“Okay, but what kind of ice cream do you want to get?”

Sam’s shoulders fell. He opened his mouth before his thoughts could arrange themselves, so Crowley waited patiently.

“Why are you taking me for ice cream?”

Crowley grinned. “Ice cream’s delicious and you looked like you could use a break from the system.”

Sam bit his cheek.

“Loosen up!” Crowley laughed. “You’re like a clunky moose caught in the headlights.”

Sam groaned, but tried to relax a little bit more for the rest of the walk to the ice cream shop.

 

“One scoop of black licorice ice cream, please,” Crowley ordered assertively. “I’m also paying for his, if he can decide what he wants.”

Sam blushed before quietly ordering a scoop of orange sherbet.

When they finally sat down with their cups of ice cream, Crowley immediately seized the opportunity to ask the question he’d been dying to know the answer to.

“What’d you do?” he said quietly. The rest of the parlor was empty, and they sat in the corner. Sam brought a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. “Why’d you get a detention slip? Did you forget to do your homework?”

Sam shook his head.

“I’ve never seen you do anything bad,” Crowley said sadly. He leaned back in his chair and began eating his own dessert. “It must have been really out of character if you actually got in trouble for it.”

Suddenly, Sam scowled and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose to alleviate the brain freeze.

“Dork,” Crowley whispered happily. When Sam narrowed his eyes, Crowley tapped the table excitedly. “Come on, moose. Tell me what you did!”

“I punched someone,” Sam finally answered.

“Oh!” Crowley jumped with delight. “That’s exciting! What did they do?”

“Insulted my brother,” Sam shrugged.

 “Looks like he got you back,” said Crowley, pointing at Sam’s lip. Sam nodded.

For a few seconds, Crowley deliberated. Finally, he spoke again.

“Wanna catch a movie next time you get a detention?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you'd like!


End file.
